Comment l'amour peut être une mauvaise chose ?
by Plume-De-Yume
Summary: TRAD. Pour une femme, la grossesse est difficile, que ce soit par les changements physiques et psychologiques. Si l'on ajoute à cela le fait que cette fille est l'une des idoles les plus célèbres de tout le Japon, et que le père de son bébé à naître est son propre frère, on obtient le cas difficile de Rin Kagamine et son frère Len, qui ont choisis l'inceste, au niveau supérieur !
1. Une simple proposition

N/T : D'abord je tiens à vous prévenir. Il n'y a aucun rapport à la religion dans cette fiction. Bien que le chapitre un se déroule dans une église, il n'y a aucune allusion à la religion en elle-même. Je ne fais que traduire et respecte donc les choix de l'auteure original. Je trouve son style d'écriture vraiment très bon. Cette fiction est traduit de l'espagnol. :)

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni Vocaloid ne m'appartient. L'histoire est à Little Kagamine Love que je tiens à remercier fortement pour m'avoir permit de traduire sa fiction.

N/A : Disclaimer : Vocaloid n'est pas à moi. L'histoire, si.

* * *

C'était une matinée ensoleillée, la lumière du soleil était filtrée par une petite fenêtre et entrait dans un petit bureau, où était assis un homme d'âge plutôt mur.

Un prêtre, pour être exact, c'était lui qui se trouvait dans son bureau de la paroisse, en consacrant une visite à ses livres de registres des baptêmes mariages et autres documents d'événements importants aux fidèles. Après quelques minutes de plus pour poursuivre son travail, il décida d'aller dans la direction de l'autel du temple de prendre une pause et de regarder les gens qui était à l'intérieur à l'époque.

En arrivant à l'autel s'étant tourner pour pouvoir voir, de l'endroit où étaient les sièges, les gens étaient suffisamment proches pour entendre la messe, à ce moment-là, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de messe dans le processus, mais même alors, les portes de la paroisse étaient ouverts à tous les fidèles qui pouvaient venir prier ou assister à toutes les questions qu'ils avaient à poser au prêtre.

A cette époque, la paroisse était presque vide, seules quelques personnes, dont un couple de femmes âgées qui étaient en prière, peut-être pour un membre de la famille malade ou pour l'âme d'un être cher qui les avaient récemment quitté . Il y avait également dans cet endroit des personnes âgées, un homme sans-abri qui restait dans ce lieu, en attendant que l'église,comme chaque dimanche serve de la nourriture pour les pauvres, aussi était là, un couple de jeune blonds et yeux bleus, un homme et une femme, portant des vêtements légers pour éviter la chaleur, main dans la main avec la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, en priant. Et à la l'entrée de la paroisse il y avait deux petits enfants jouant dans le jardin que le prêtre avait crée. Le prête était bienveillant, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait autant, après tout, ils étaient juste un couple d'enfants.

Le prêtre a commencé à marcher lentement vers les gens, ses pas étaient audibles parce que ses vieilles chaussures claquaient sur le sol, causant à tous ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce de lever les yeux en direction de la source sonore, alors que les enfants qui jouaient s'étaient arrêtés dans la cour et sortaient en courant car ils avaient tellement peur que le prêtre soit en colère contre eux !

Le partenaire masculin de la blonde leva les yeux vers le Père, et après avoir tapoté doucement l'épaule de sa compagne pour attirer son attention, pour lui faire voir que le Père était là, le garçon indiqua d'un léger signe de tête qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. Après cela,il se leva et commença à marcher vers le Père.

Voyant cela, le Père arrêta sa marche tandis que les deux jeunes s'avançaient vers lui. Le jeune couple fit une petite révérence, et commença à parler.

«Excusez-moi mon Père, dit le jeune homme

-Nous avons besoin de vous parler, ce fut la jeune blonde qui finit la phrase. Les cheveux du garçon étaient organisés en une petite queue de cheval tandis que la fille avait une sorte de gros nœud papillon blanc sur la tête. Étant plutôt proche du père , ce dernier ne pouvait deviner la couleur de leurs yeux, car leurs cheveux leurs tombaient sur le visage. Mais de là où il était, le Père discernait facilement les traits similaires du jeune couple : ils étaient presque identiques comme des reflets, ou peut-être comme des jumeaux.

-Bien, mes enfants, nous pouvons parler de tout ensemble, je suis là pour ça », a déclaré le père de sa voix calme.

Les jeunes se retournèrent pour voir l'autre, et d'un seul regard semblait avoir partagé la même pensée.

-C'est trop privé », dit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.-le Père les voyaient à présent-

-Oui, nous préférons en discuter en privé, si possible, ajouter de la jeune fille à côté de lui.

Le prêtre regarda d'une façon un peu surpris et avec une certaine inquiétude, après tout, qu'est-ce qui était si important pour avoir à le garder privé à un prêtre? Mais ce n'était pas un obstacle pour accepter cette proposition.

«Bon, dit-il, commençant à marcher vers son bureau , indiquant aux jeunes couples de sa main de le suivre vers ledit bureau.

Une fois arrivé à l'endroit derrière l'autel, entrant par une porte en bois, où il avait un bureau en bois avec des livres disséminés sur toute sa surface, et derrière ceux-ci des bibliothèque où les livres étaient à plusieurs de la théologie, et quelques autres livres pleins de ce que les registres paroissiaux conservent.

Le prêtre alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise derrière le bureau et dit que le couple assis sur deux chaises en bois, à l'avant du bureau.

Et dites-moi, commença le prêtre. Que pourrait contribuer à ce pasteur de Dieu - Il donna un sourire plein de compréhension pour aux jeunes -

«Regardez père a commencé le blond, avant de donner un léger répit« Nous deux, nous avons pris un peu de temps avec une cour-

-Plus d'une fois, un couple d'années en années, la jeune fille l'interrompit.

-Oui, un couple d'années, dit le jeune homme, après avoir été corrigé après avoir dit cela, le prêtre , en toute logique, la possibilité que ce deux avaient un lien de sang. - Et vous savez Père,le monde actuel, le monde dans lequel nous vivons , vit au jour le jour, car une chose en entraînant une autre ... -

- Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles hors du mariage, dit la jeune fille avec un certain sentiment de culpabilité dans la voix et une petite rougeur sur les joues d'avoir à admettre.

Le prêtre était un peu surpris de cette déclaration. Il est évident qu'il savait que la vie d'un adolescent d'aujourd'hui, quelque chose comme maintenir la virginité jusqu'après le mariage n'était pas très commun, mais certainement ce qui l'intriguait était le fait qu'ils étaient venus en parler, et à partir de ce point a commencé le début de la conversion.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça, dit le jeune homme qui tenait la main de son partenaire.

-Je suis enceinte a dit la fille, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Bien sûr, pensa le prêtre, c'est un jeune couple dans l'amour et qui est proche de Dieu. Ils regrettent d'avoir conçu hors mariage, et maintenant sont venus chercher le pardon. Peut-être que si ça avait été un autre prêtre, très probablement ce dernier se serait enfuit de cet endroit ouvert instantanément, mais pas lui, non, il n'était pas le genre de personnes qui oserait juger une autre personne, il savait qu'il commettait un erreur si il faisait cela.

-Je comprends, ce que je suppose est vous voulez vous marier pour que votre enfant naisse dans une famille catholique? Pas vrai? -

- Oui! C'est ce qu'on nous a dit de faire. Confirma le jeune homme, heureux que le prêtre comprenne ses intentions.

«Eh bien, dites-moi vos noms et dates de naissance, et rapportez-moi vos registres de baptême et de confirmation afin de compléter les procédures nécessaires pour faire un mariage devant l'officier église, dit le prêtre en prenant ses lunettes, il prit un papier et un stylo pour écrire les informations. - Tout d'abord je besoin de vos noms.

Silence.

Aucun des deux jeunes n'osaient prononcer un mot.

Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme prit la parole

-Mon nom est Len Kagamine a-t-il déclaré, dans un murmure.

- Et le mien est Kagamine Rin dit la blonde, sur le même ton que son compagnon.

Le prêtre a été surpris de voir que seulement que la jeune fille avait eu mis quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai besoin de votre nom de jeune fille, celui avec lequel vous avez été baptisée. -. Dit-il, essayant de paraître sympathique.

-C'est mon nom, avec lequel j'ai été baptisé, dit la jeune fille.

Une coïncidence peut-être? Voilà ce que pensait le prêtre, car ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose, hein ?

- Et vos dates de naissance? - Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la "coïncidence", la laissant de côté.

-27 Décembre 1993 * - ils ont tous deux dit à l'unisson.

Mais des coïncidences? Père pensait NON! Il dit à son côté rationnel. Pour ne pas en douter, il préférait nettement l'entendre de leur bouche à eux.

Lentement, il ôta ses lunettes, et laissa le stylo et le papier d'un côté avant de dire avec un ton aussi calme que possible à ce que leurs poumons permettrait, ce qui suit -. Un jeune couple se ressemblent, tant dans la forme dans la couleur de son visage, né le même jour et leur nom de famille est le même: il s'arrêta pour prendre une longue pause ce qui pourrait être, en plus de jumeaux? - Demandez ce dernier d'un ton sévère, pour lesquels la peine mentalement.

- Réflexions sur l'autre? - Rin se demandait comment ré

Son compagnon ne pouvait pas mentir pour sa tentative de les couvrir, après tout, ses fans auraient utilisé cette excuse pour défendre leur relation.

-Vous deux, fils de la même mère et le même père, les frères qui ont partagé l'utérus, ils ont osé aller contre toutes les règles, et tout ordre imposé par la société, forniqué et conçu un salaud , un produit de l'inceste. Ce que je viens de dire est-il vrai ?

Ils ont tous deux hocher la tête, la culpabilité et la peur commençant à se faire sentir dans leur corps. À aucun moment depuis le début de leur relation, car ils estimaient que le sentiment de culpabilité, comme, peut-être un peu de mal à l'époque, à cause de leur amour interdit, les personnes qui leur sont proches sont venus à en souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se rétracter quelque chose, ce sentiment avait été accepté et depuis longtemps et rien n'allait changer. Pas même le dégoût et le rejet du pasteur.

-Et tout ce qui ose venir à la maison de Dieu, de parler avec moi, un pasteur, sachent parfaitement, ce qu'ils ont fait est considéré comme un péché mortel -. Il arrêta de se reposer sur ses coudes sur le bureau, se racla un peu la voix et dit: Vous pouvez dire les faits tels qu'ils sont,ceux qui viennent en cet endroit,viennent pour «assumer» leurs péchés - dit en insistant sur le mot_ assumer_.

-Nous ne pensons pas que c'était un péché, car à vrai dire - nous n'avons pas de mal à personne », a déclaré Len - Tout ce que nous aimons faire est la façon la plus saine possible, Complément Rin - assez d'amour, ma sœur et mon futur gendre, a souligné sa main sur le ventre de son épouse-à-face lui vient vers vous et Dieu, pas un seul signe de la honte - a dit le blond cette fois-ci Nous avons cru qu'une personne qui prêche l'unité et l'amour au nom Dieu comprendrait quelque chose comme ça, ou du moins essayerait, parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a honte de ce sentiment ou ce que vous pensez des gens qui ne comprennent pas-finis en disant la fille aux yeux bleus.

Cela ne semble pas une situation réelle, un couple de «pécheurs» contestaient un père dans son propre bureau, dans une église.

- Vraiment, est-ce que la seule justification qu'ils puissent me donner »Il dit cela,tout en se penchant sur son bureau et continua: est l'amour?

-Alors ?, dirent-ils simultanément tout en tenant par la main fermement.

«Eh bien, si vous deux, vous vous aimez vraiment dit posant sa main sur sa joue - Je pense que si je peux les marier mutuellement

-Vous? "C'était tout ce que je réussi à crier le Kagamine

Après tout, qui s'attendrait à ce que la conclusion de la part d'un prêtre soit d'accepter de marier un couple incestueux ? Mais peut-être que c'était un miracle, un prêtre acceptant de faire épouser un frère et une sœur.

-Vous voyez mes enfants, depuis que je suis prêtre, je viens d'énumérer l'importante tâche de diriger en tant que pasteur à tous ceux qui choisissent de suivre Dieu -. Dit-il se mettant à sourire, une des choses que j'ai à faire, c'est le mariage de ceux les gens qui aiment et veulent jurer devant Dieu que l'amour est entré dans leurs vies. Pour tous les couples de ma vie, que j'ai pu voir, en tant que pasteur, j'ai vu des mariages,dès gens qui s'aimaient si réellement, si purement. Mais jamais dans une telle façon, ils sont capables de garder cet amour au-dessus de toutes les normes établies par la société, un couple désireux de manière à le produit de leur amour, et non pas les mots des autres autres personnes intéressées peut crier. - Il a dit, puis repositionné ses lunettes sur son nez.

Les jeunes furent très surpris par ce que venait de dire le Père, n'ayant pas compris si c'était une sorte de tromperie.

-Mais ... -fut prononcé à voix basse la blonde. -Est-ce qu'un péché -. Suite de la jeune fille. Peut être pire que des gens comme vous, dit celui-ci fait référence aux personnes qui dans le passé ont essayé sans même lui donner une chance de se rencontrer.

- Faux. - le prêtre demanda - Comment l'amour peut-être quelque chose de mal? -Je suis condamné à me demander comment, moi, prêtre.

Cette dernière phrase était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un large sourire heureux se forment sur les lèvres du jeune couple. Et pourquoi pas! Ils ont trouvés, parmi toutes les personnes possibles dans le monde, un homme qui a osé tolérer non seulement leur relation, mais aussi l'accepter, et ce étant une personne de Dieu, qui en quelque sorte a montré qu'un miracle s'était produit.

- Vous nous permettez vraiment de nous marier? Dans cette église? - Demanda le Kagamine, une note d'incrédibilité dans la voix.

-Bien sûr, tant que je apporter leur record de baptême et la confirmation, et après avoir pris les dispositions nécessaires, vous pouvez vous marier, quand vous le souhaitez.

- Faisons le le plus vite possible dans ce cas, car j'aimerai utilisé ma robe de mariée avant que mon ventre ne grossisse trop. Dit la blonde, d'un ton un peu autoritaire

- Rin ! - Len serra légèrement la main de sa compagne, en guise de réprimande discrète.

Le prêtre eut un petit rire. «Bien sûr que je peux le faire le plus rapidement possible, ensuite à travers une série d'entretiens que je dois entretenir avec vous à propos de ce qu'est le mariage. Si vous voulez, je peux aller dans mes appartements pour chercher certains documents.-

«Très bien, je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout Père -. Len prononça ces paroles avant de se lever, tout en tenant la main de sa petite amie / soeur et se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau

-Nous vous remercions de votre temps, et surtout son acceptation dans notre «affaire» - a-t-il déclaré en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Non, merci, il n'avait pas trouvé un partenaire pour démontrer un sentiment comme tu m'as montré, il est bon de savoir qu'il y a encore ce sentiment si pur dans cette vie moderne. -

Le couple a été rejetée d'un revers de la main, tout en continuant à prendre de l'autre. Tous deux quittèrent le bureau avec un grand sourire sur leurs visages . Ils n'auraient jamais imaginés que quelque chose comme l'acceptation d'une religieuse leur apporter satisfaction car ils se sentaient à ce moment.

Après sa retraite, il eût un prêtre se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, prit une longue respiration, puis appuya son dos contre la chaise et tourna la tête vers le haut.

Je vais marier un couple incestueux, dit-il d'un ton qui montrait que lui même ne parvenait pas à y croire. Espérant que je puisse obtenir l'excommunication de ne leur proposer pour le mariage -. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même comme il a posé sa main sur ses yeux pour couvrir la faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre à l'air, calme, et étrangement, le dimanche matin. -Mais il n'y a pas plus d'autres. Il soupira fortement, remplissant ses poumons d'oxygène bien nécessaire car il avait besoin à ce moment-là, je leur ai dit que je vais les marier, et ma parole est un serment, et je ne peux pas renoncer. -

Fin du chapitre 1.

* * *

N/A : * Explication: La date indiquée ici (27 Décembre 1993) est un supposition la date de naissance des Kagamine, en supposant que le 27 Décembre est considéré comme jour de leurs anniversaires, et que d'ici 2007, tous deux ont été présentés à l'âge de 14 ans années. Même en considérant que la production Append édition le 27 Décembre, 2010 Les deux sont toujours présentés avec 14 ans, ça se voit dans son physique une certaine croissance par rapport à ses précédentes communications, ce qui explique pourquoi certains fans supposer que dans l'édition annexer à la fois avoir 17 ans. Dans la chronologie de cette fanfiction les deux ont l'âge approximatif de 20 ans.

Je profite également de cet espace pour dire que cette fic ne vise pas à offenser en aucune manière à toute personne de toute opinion religieuse. Cette fic est créé sans plus de fins de divertissement, et les points de vue exprimés par les personnages qui s'y trouvent, ne représentent pas nécessairement mon opinion personnelle dans les sujets abordés.

Enfin, je vous demande s'il vous plaît à tous ceux qui lisent ceci, si vous connaissez une fic (que ce soit en anglais, espagnol, russe et portugais) qui est complet, où l'accent est mis grossesse rin à la suite d'avoir l'inceste avec sa Len frère jumeau, s'il vous plaît envoyez-moi un message personnel avec le titre et / ou de l'auteur de la fiction, ou, si possible sur le même lien.

Je demande si vous voulez faire des commentaires, faites-le avec tout le respect possible, merci.

BYE_. -

PS: Est-il préférable d'indiquer les dialogues utilisant un tiret (-) ou de guillemets ("")?

* * *

N/T : Enfin fini ! Ce chapitre-ci est très révélateur. Je récapitule pour ceux où celles qui n'auraient pas compris. Rin et Len vont se marier, et Rin est enceinte. J'ai du changé certaines phrases, qui traduite en français, ne correspondait pas du tout au thème. Qu'est-ce qu'un ciel clair et engagé vient foutre dans une phrase ? Enfin bref. En espérant que vous aimerez autant que moi, car je trouve cette fiction magnifique.


	2. Si c'est pour l'amour

N/T : Donc voilà j'espère faire moins d'incohérences maintenant ! :D

N/A : Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Dans une nuit pluvieuse, dans un pays d'une partie de l'Europe de l'Est, dans une vieille église, dans un petit village oublié, un adolescente se trouvait dans cette église, d'à peu près 17 années . Il possédait de longs cheveux légèrement rougeâtre, attachés à une petite queue de cheval. Il se trouvait complètement seul, à l'exception de la présence de la Vierge, qui se trouvait outre son lieu de repos dans ce moment. Le garçon observait l'autel d'une manière attentive, comme attendant à une manifestation spirituelle qui lui révélerait dans ce moment et elle lui disait ce qui était Dieu ce qui était la vie. Une manifestation qui lui rendrait l'espérance de la vie que dans le passé, l'égoïsme de l'homme avait enlevé.

Rien.

Il ne faisait que perdre son temps dans ce lieu.

Mais soudainement, la porte principale de l'église a été ouverte de l'un de ses côtés, en laissant entrer une grande rafale d'air, et avec cela à un petit enfant d'environ 12 années, de cheveu fané et blanc presque si long que ceux de l'autre garçon qui se trouvait dans l'église.

- Grand frère ! Cria l'enfant après avoir vu l'adolescent, assis sur les bancs de devant. Grand frère, enfin je te trouve, je t'ai cherché dans tout le village ! Continua-t-il de crier de sa voix aigu.

- Thel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Le couvre-feu est passé, notre mère te grondera et te punira si elle ne te trouve pas dans ton lit ! Répondit l'adolescent, sur un ton irrité.

- C'est que ... - Il détourna le regard, peiné par son erreur. - Ce qu'il se passe c'est que notre frère m'a dit que tu allais partir du village...

- Cet idiot ! Il cria de nouveau. Je lui ai dit de ne rien dire à personne, et encore moins à toi !

- Mais Grand frère... - L'enfant a dit cela en essayant d'attirer l'attention du plus grand. - : Est-ce vrai que tu comptes partir ? - Il prononça ses mots avec un ton qui exprimait clairement qu'il était angoissé.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Dit-il en essayant de ne pas exprimer la profonde mélancolie qu'il sentait en prononçant ses mots. Je partirai à une heure, je prendrai un train pour une destination inconnue, et je ne reviendrai jamais. - Il se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte. - Je suis seulement venu ici pour ... - Mais il ne termina pas ce qu'il voulait déclarer car il n'était pas le genre de personne à croire au miracle et le seul fait de l'admettre et il se sentait honteux. Et le seul fait d'admettre qu'il attendait là qu'un peu de divin miracle lui arrive le gênait également.

- Mais pourquoi ? - Le mineur essayait de contenir ses larmes de tristesse, car son le départ de son frère l'attristait. - Est-ce parce que tu n'aimes pas comment nous traite maman ? Est-ce parce que tu n'aimes pas les gens de notre village ? Où alors parce que tu ne veux plus me revoir ? - Certes, ils n'avaient pas étés très proches depuis ces trois ans, mais voilà, les liens fraternels qui les unissaient s'étaient peu à peu détruit, sans que l'enfant ne puisse le prévoir. Mais il continuait d'être son frère, l'un de ses uniques amis au monde, et il avait simplement très peur de le perdre.

- Ne soit pas stupide ! - Il essaye de ne pas faire transparaître son énervement, à cause de ces accusations absurdes. - Tu dois d'abord savoir que la seul chose que je regretterai dans ma fuite, c'est toi et notre frère. - Il se tranquillisa un peu avant de dire : - Depuis que "cela" est arrivé, je ne suis plus le même qu'avant. Je ne pourrai plus redevenir comme avant. Et c'est la raison principal pour laquelle je pars, pour voir si dans un certain lieu de cette terre, il y a quelque chose qui me fait sentir que tout a un sens. (N/T : Si si, cette phrase a également un sens. Je vous jure ! :D)

Le petit ne savait plus quoi dire, il était sur que son frère ne l'écouterait pas et que par conséquent le fait d'essayer de le convaincre de rester était impossible.

- D'accord... Dit-il en feignant d'exprimer son sentiment d'insécurité. Si tu as vraiment besoin de cela, alors va où tu le désires, mais je veux que tu te rappelles que je prierai toujours Dieu pour toi, pour que tu puisses trouver ce bonheur que tu mérites tant. - Après avoir dit ces paroles, le petit frère montra le sourire le plus honnête possible. -

Le grand frère, qui en ce moment, se trouvait sur le point de sortir par la porte de l'église, sentit comme si une dague pénétrait son cœur, en provoquant un sentiment qui malgré le temps écoulé, lui restait tellement familier. La culpabilité, la faute. Il détestait être la cause des pleurs de son petit frère, mais son choix était fait et il n'était plus temps de faire marche arrière. Il était décidé à prendre le large. Mais avant de partir, il avait quelque chose à demander.

- Thel, dis-moi une chose. - Il s'arrêta de penser un peu à ce qu'il allait dire exactement.- Pour toi, qu'est-ce qui représente Dieu ?

Le petit frère fut étonné après avoir entendu cette question. Mais sa surprise fut rapidement substituée par l'émotion et le désir de pouvoir répondre à cette question. Il répondait toujours la même chose, depuis le début.

- C'est très simple, Grand frère ! - Il a dit cela sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, à cause de sa réponse. - Dieu, c'est l'amour !

Aucune autre réponse n'aurait pu déclencher la réaction du grand-frère du jeune adolescent...

- Ainsi, Dieu c'est l'amour, hein ? - Le rouquin commença à s'approcher de l'enfant de 12 ans - Alors dis-moi "petit frère" : Comment peux-tu prier une création aussi répugnante ? Création qu'est Dieu ! - Le petit frère n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche avec une grande grimace de surprise et d'horreur devant les paroles de son frère aîné. - Je t'ai écouté dire diverse causes sur ce que serait Dieu mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Dieu fut un être si répugnant et si vil comme l'amour.

- Tu te trompes, grand frère ! Cria son petit frère, pour corriger les blasphèmes lâchés sans soin et sans aucun repenti. - L'amour est la chose la plus pure et la plus parfaite au monde, rien n'équivaut à la force du véritable amour, ce véritable amour que Dieu nous donne tout les jours, cet amour qu'est Dieu !

- Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! Demanda l'autre, furieux, agrippant son petit frère par le cou, fortement. Comment peux-tu juger quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, comme l'amour ? L'amour n'est ni pure, ni parfait ! L'amour est la chose la plus impure et la plus misérable qui existe ! - Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait mal à son frère, il préféra le remettre à terre avant de lui faire encore plus de mal - L'amour, ce n'est pas Dieu, l'amour est un synonyme du pêché, l'amour te fait tuer afin de le défendre, l'amour te faire séquestrer quelqu'un afin de le posséder, l'amour te fait violer une personne afin de pouvoir le sentir bien qu'un instant seule avec toi, l'amour te pousse au suicide pour en fuir la déception !

Il commença à marcher à nouveau vers la sortie, après avoir écouté ce concept de Dieu. Il regrettait maintenant, de se trouver dans ce lieu.

- Le seul amour n'apporte que malheur et souffrance,rien de plus que cela.

- Non, grand-frère, tu te trompes ! Cria le jeune de nouveau, de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son frère pensait ces choses de l'amour. L'amour ne te fait pas tuer, la colère et la violence font cela. L'amour ne te fait pas séquestrer, c'est l'égoïsme et la cupidité qui provoquent cela ! L'amour ne te fait pas violer une personne, il n'y a pas d'amour dans un viol, seulement de la luxure ! Et l'amour ne te pousse pas au suicide, c'est la paresse qui provoque réellement le fait que tu ne puisses plus voir la vraie beauté de la vie ! - Après avoir donné son explication, il continua d'observer son frère qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte. -

- Mais, dis-moi dans ce cas : Qu'est-ce qui existe quand l'amour est incorrect ?(N/T : Je ne comprend pas cette phrase mais, je crois qu'elle a un sens caché. Trouvé,moi je cherche encore ! ;3 )

- De quoi tu me parles ?

- Je te dis que lorsque l'amour est permis, quand ce n'est pas quelque chose de bon, il est mal vu.

Après avoir vu que le mineur suivait ses paroles avec un visage intrigué, il osa dire :

- Je me réfère à quelque chose comme quand pour une personne il est impossible d'aimer l'autre parce que Dieu le défend d'une manière explicite.

Ces paroles n'ont pas provoqués de changement dans l'expression intrigué du jeune de 12 ans, et son grand-frère décida donc de poursuivre, sous la demande du plus jeune qui cherchait à comprendre plus clairement.

- Comme le cas de mon père, dont la vie a été totalement détruite seulement parce qu'il est tombé amoureuse de la mauvaise personne.

Alors l'enfant comprit à quoi l'ainé se référençait. Ils avaient tous deux la même mère, mais étaient de pères différents. Les deux géniteurs les avaient abandonnés à la mère, avec la seule différence que le papa e son frère ne l'avait pas fait d'une manière intentionnelle.

- Comme je te le disais, l'amour est pur et il ne peut pas être incorrect, même si c'est défendu par la société, il ne sera jamais mauvais,parce qu'au bout du compte, ça continu à être de l'amour et comme je t'ai dit l'amour c'est Dieu. La seule chose mauvaise consiste en ce que certaines personnes ne comprennent pas cela, et est à cause de ça certaines personnes vivant ce genre d'amour sont poursuivis et punis, aussi comme les martyrs, ils défendent leurs fois chez Dieu, que les autres ne connaissent pas et cela est même arrivé à ton papa. l a été un martyr du véritable amour. ( N/T : Cette partie a été très dur à traduire. Horrible, même. Mais moi j'ai réussi à comprendre. Dîtes le moi en reviews, si vous ne comprenez pas j'expliquerai. ;D )

Le frère aîné observa le mineur devant lui, légèrement surpris parce ce qu'il venait de dire : Depuis quand était-il si prêt, si vif, dans ce domaine, si l'unique chose qui pouvait l'informer à ce jour était le fait de lire ce cruel livre de contes pour laver des cerveaux ? (Vous pouvez le nommez la Bible, aussi.)

L'enfant du nom de Thel s'est approché de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule, son visage éclairait par son sourire le plus dur.

- Après tout, comment l'amour peut-être une mauvaise chose ?

**_Comment l'amour peut-être une mauvaise chose ?_**

* * *

C'était la question qu'un prête se posait depuis plus de 50 ans,tandis qu'il réglait une grande quantité de papier qui se trouvait un peu partout dans son bureau.

Cet entretien qu'il avait eu avec son frère lui avait paru plus que comme une vaine tentative pour faire comme si ce n'était pas ainsi, ce qui avait servi comme réflexion pour le prêtre.

Beaucoup d'années avaient déjà passé et le Père avait perdu le blanc pur de ses cheveux, étant maintenant remplacé par la couleur des tiges, alors que ses yeux continuaient d'être d'un bleu clair qui l'identifiaient comme une personne calmée.

Cette idée de l'amour était resté gravé dans son esprit après la discussion qu'il avait eu des années plus tôt avec son frère ainé. Durant toute sa vie de prêtre, il avait défendu l'amour. Il avait aidé assez de personnes à retrouver le chemin de la vie et la signification de la vie elle-même, comme le vrai amour. Déjà, en se mariant en cachette, sans prévenir la famille où les proches comme s'il s'agissait de la St-Valentin, lorsque les gens se mariaient en cachette durant l'empire romain,le jour de cette fête. Ou en aidant des mariés de longues dates qui avaient perdu l'amour dans leur relation, donnant donc sur des adultères pratiquement avec le consentement de l'autre personne uni, pour recommencer a devenir amoureux. Et comment aurait-il pu oublier le jour où il s'était rendu à la prison pour faire face à la confession d'un condamné à mort qui allait être exécuté. Durant cette confession, il apprit donc que l'emprisonnement de l'homme était complètement injuste et pour l'unique raison que s'il se trouvait en ce lieu c'était pour protéger son aimée, et naturellement, le Père n'était pas resté les bras croisés. Au risque d'être lui aussi emprisonné, il aida cet homme à s'évader de la prison et le fit s'enfuir avec son aimée dans un autre pays, sans les marier, certainement.

Mais jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais fait face a un cas aussi difficile que celui-ci, plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Marier un couple incestueux.

Lors d'un entretien avec un autre curée, leurs discussion avaient étés autour du sujet "Ce qui pouvait être tolérer lorsqu'il était question de l'Amour.". Durant ce même entretien, ils étaient arrivés au point de projeter la possibilité suivante : Si deux personnes alors inconnus l'une de l'autre se rencontraient dans la rue et tombaient immédiatement amoureux et que tout de suite ils veulent se marier. Mais en découvrant le processus qu'ils inauguraient, voudraient-ils encore se marier ? Bien entendu tout les religieux qui avaient assistés à cet entretien avaient tous répondus avec un "Non" sonore. Même en démontrant un dégout devant cette probabilité, tous excepté ce Père qui s'était repenti en démontrant son appui devant la paire fictive incestueuse après avoir remarqué que toutes les personnes avaient écoutés sa réponse se culbutaient pour écouter les désirs du Prêtre et de l'excommunier. Il répondit tout simplement :

- Mais il m'importe qu'une paire incestueuse me demande de les marier ! Fit-il en rétractant d'une manière implicite tous ses mots.

En étant sincère, il avait toujours pensé que les paires incestueuses n'existaient pas, où que si elles existaient, s'aimer en se cachant de la civilisation.

Mais Kagamine Len et Kagamine Rin existaient bels et biens.

Il alla même jusqu'à chercher les registres de baptême de l'église, pour finir par trouver les fiches de baptêmes des jumeaux Kagamine. Il en ressortait qu'ils avaient tous deux vécus dans le petit village où se trouvait l'église jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans, car ils déménagèrent de la ville à cause de leurs parents qui furent mutés. Et que si ils étaient revenus dans le village, c'était pour passe des vacances d'étés durant lesquelles la rencontre avec le prêtre était arrivée. C'était curieux de voir comment les choses étaient arrivés, les Kagamine avaient racontés que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient osés demander au prêtre de les marier était que dans leur souvenir d'enfance, ils venaient à peine de commencer à parler et marcher qu'ils avaient déjà étés envoyés au catéchisme, et ces leçons étaient donnés par un prêtre très aimable, si aimable qu'ils avaient pensé qu'il ne les traiteraient pas mal pour leurs "péchés". Heureusement, ils avaient raisons.

C'étaient pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas essayés de tricher, ils avaient eus confiances en lui et ce prêtre avait la confiance de Dieu pour qu'il les aide à rendre leurs unions possible.

Quelques jours après leur première visite, les Kagamine étaient revenus au cabinet du prêtre avec leurs registres, confirmant qu'ils avaient eus 15 ans avant que curieusement, leur relation devint plus sérieuse. Pendant le moment dans lequel ils avaient commencés à se réunir, la paire de blonds avaient décidés qu'ils allaient revenir à Tokyo, car ce qu'ils voulaient ne correspondaient pas trop à ce que le Père avait proposé lors de leurs entretiens maritaux dans sa résidence, car les fiancés n'avaient pas eus beaucoup de temps pour visiter la ville. Et le Père profita de cet entretien pour parler à Len de la chasteté et des méthodes contraceptives qui n'allaient pas contre l'église, en ce qu'ils auraient pus utilisés, ce à quoi répondit Len, qu'il avait prit les précautions nécessaires et que c'était la faute de Rin. Cela n'a pas provoqué une bonne réaction de la part de la blonde, ce qui entraîna une discussion " à haut ton", qui se termina sur une gronderie du Père, pour parler aussi grossièrement dans un sanctuaire de Dieu. La seule chose qui l'avait étonné, fut la phrase de Rin, dite à peu près avec ces mots-ci " Si tu recommences à me dire quelque chose comme ça, je te passerai dessus avec l'aplanisseuse !" Mais qu'était-ce exactement, que cette "aplanisseuse" ? Voilà ce que se demandait le Père. Un mystère.(N/T : Le mot aplanisseuse n'existe pas, je sais ! Mais je trouve ce terme drôle. Avez-vous deviné ce qu'est l'aplanisseuse ?~)

Mais à partir du moment où le langage des jumeaux redevint normal, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un jeune de pas plus de 30 ans, de cheveux noir avec une chemise et un pantalon de même couleur, avec une petite bande de couleur blanche accroché à son cou.

Un prêtre.

- Père Thel ! Père Thel ! Cria l'autre curé, après être entré dans le bureau, sans avoir refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Père Yuto ! Que faites-vous ici ? Répondit le plus grand Père, en se levant et se dirigeant vers l'homme récemment arrivé.

- Père Thel !

Après s'être pour prendre sa respiration, car il semblait vraiment préoccupé, le curé reprit :

- Père, dites-moi s'il vous plaît, que ces rumeurs qui sonnent tant dans le village ne sont pas réelles ! Demanda-t-il, sans attendre que son compagnon lui dise bonjour.

- Dieu Tout Puissant !

Il se leva, indigné par les paroles et le comportement de l'arrivé récent.

- Père Yuto, n'ai-je pas dit mille fois qu'il ne faut pas se permettre de guider le cancan des fidèles qui ne sont plus des cancans sans aucun sens et que la seule et unique chose qu'ils provoquent n'est autre qu'une discorde entre ceux qu'ils nomment d'une manière déconsidérée et désinformée ! Termina-t-il de dire, presque en criant contre le père aux cheveux sombre.

- Alors, est-il faux que ce que l'on dit comme quoi vous allez effectuer la noce d'une paire incestueuse, dont la femme attend un fils bâtard, produit de cet inceste ?

On pouvait remarquer une certaine espérance dans les yeux du Père aux cheveux noirs. Son compagnon le corrigeait mentalement de ses pensées absurdes et mal fondées.

- Mais bien sur que si, cela est entièrement vrai, je vais marier une paire de frères jumeaux ! Et oui, la femme est enceinte.

Cette phrase donna de l'espoir, qui était mort à l'instant.

- Mon Père, par le Seigneur Tout-Puissant !

Le Père Yuto s'est assis sur l'une des chaises qui était en face du bureau, il a tout de suite recalé son coude avec lequel il soutenait sa tête.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela, Père, pourquoi ? Demanda-til en levant les yeux, qui rencontrèrent les yeux bleus clair du Père Thel. Pourquoi se mettre dans une telle situation, un tel risque ? Pourquoi risquer l'intégrité de l'église que vous teniez tant à protéger pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi mettre en risque l'intégrité si nécessaire de notre église catholique, l'intégrité dont à tant besoin un pays comme le Japon ?

La réponse à la question posée resta en suspend, car le Père Thel se demandait si il était nécessaire de répondre à cette question, il se rendit compte que oui, il fallait répondre.

- Pour l'amour. Répondit-il le plus simplement possible.

- Mon Père...

Le plus jeune des prêtres a dit avec désespoir, pendant qu'après s'être lever de son siège, il se mit a marcher jusqu'à la porte, qui avait été refermée pour ainsi rester de dos au prêtre qui depuis des années s'était converti en se mentor à l'intérieur du sacerdoce.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous toujours tout pour l'amour ? Depuis que je vous connais, mon Père, vous avez toujours eu un discours comme quoi que la chose la plus importante est l'amour, et qu'il faut toujours chercher Dieu pour avoir le véritable amour, et l'amour lui-même. Et la chose pour laquelle il faut toujours se battre jusqu'à que nos forces s'épuisent pour l'amour ! Finit-il, en susurrant mais de manière assez audible pour eux deux .

- Et qui a d'un malin plaisir, retranscrit tout ce que je dis ? Accusa le curé aux cheveux chenus, offensé par les mots de son compagnon. Ce serait mal si je ne faisais que parler sans agir dans ma vie quotidienne, comme tu sembles le croire.

- Mais, mon Père, c'est très différents des choses que vous avez réalisées ! Dit le jeune prêtre, presque en criant. Cette chose est très différentes des fois précédentes ! Vous avez été disposés à risquer tout, seulement par amour ! Savez-vous ce qui arrivera dès que les médias donnent une rêne libre pour informer la population, qu'un prêtre de l'église catholique pense marier une paire incestueuse ?

- Les médias ne vont pas faire un cirque romain avec cet affaire. Dit-il, très calme, comme si ce sujet n'était pas si important que cela.

- Mais bien qu'ils vont le faire ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de quel classe de personne sont ces deux gens-là ?!

Le sous-dit sembla être une terrible insulte pour l'autre prêtre qui lança un regard de colère à son compagnon.

- Ne juge pas les Kagamine de cette fois, ce sont des bonnes personnes, un peu désespérantes et jusqu'à un certain point très mal élevés; mais en fin de compte, ce sont quand même de bonnes personnes et ne méritent pas d'avoir un aussi mauvais jugement de la part de quelqu'un qui ne les connait même pas ! S'est exclamé le prêtre, essayant de défendre les jumeaux.

- Je vous demande d'y repense à deux fois, mon Père, s'il vous plaît. La société japonaise voit seulement l'inceste comme un milieu de perversion et de distraction vulgaire, si les hommes politiques s'informent de cette tentative de promouvoir l'inceste qui est peu acceptée par la religieux catholique, sûrement finiront-ils par vous emprisonner ou peut-être arrivez à défendre cette religion comme ils l'ont fait dans le passé.

Cette fois le père Yuto semblait parler plus sérieusement que précédemment.

- Qu'ils le fassent don ! A répondu l'ecclésiastique prêtre d'âge moyen, irrité. Si ce qu'ils désirent c'est d'exiler Jésus-Christ de ce pays de nouveau, qu'ils le fassent, si tout l'église veut seulement faire disparaître l'amour simple, puisque c'est comme ça qu'il faut être.

Jusqu'à ce point le père avait perdu sa patience avec un tel sujet qui avait décidé d'essayer de comprendre son compagnon.

- Pourquoi ferait-il cela, Yuto, pourquoi ?

Le prêtre s'approcha de son compagnon et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce pays comme missionnaire, je n'ai pas toujours montré l'importance de l'amour. Dit-il en essayant d'être compréhensif.

- Si, mon Père, mais le fait que vous essayiez de faire cela contre les règles, que nous, les curés devons suivre.

- J'admets que plusieurs de ce que nous appelons des "règles" sont nécessaires pour le bon vivre de tous mais en aucun cas, il n'y a de règle sur celle qui évite de marier deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment de plus : A quoi nous servirait notre clergé si nous expulsions un couple qui tente de rectifier son erreur ?

- C'est vrai, c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, après tout. Et si je dois être honnête, je partage votre désir de permettre à ces personnes de se marier. Admit Père Yuto.

Après que l'ancien clerc sourit, quand il se rendit compte que son ami suivait son plaidoyer en faveur de l'amour.

- Mais Père, vous comprenez le risque nous sommes exposés en prenant la faveur de ce couple.

- Cessez donc de penser aux risques et commencez à penser que nous allons donner du bonheur à ces gens si nous les marions, qui aura le bonheur incommensurable de savoir que leur amour est approuvé par Dieu. Ne voulez-vous pas cela ? Demanda Père Thel, ému.

L'autre prêtre resta un moment pensif, à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis finalement il dit :

- Bon je vis vous aider d'une quelconque façon possible pour les marier.

Thel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie, en sachant qu'il avait désormais l'aide d'un autre clerc. Et pas n'importe quel prêtre, si ce n'est celui qui était un de ses amis les plus proches.

- Et qui sait, Commença Père Yuto, convaincu maintenant. Peut-être que, si les gens de partout dans le pays reconnaissaient l'Eglise comme capable de marier nous même un couple incestueux, juste peut-être, nous allons attirer plus de gens à suivre la parole de Dieu.

- C'est ça... A dit le père aux cheveux gris, sans en être particulièrement convaincu, car il ne lui semblait pas correcte d'utiliser l'amour d'autrui pour attirer plus de gens à l'église.(Et bien qu'il haïssait de toute son âme, son argent)

- Et qui sait, si cet objectif est atteint peut-être qu'après sa mort il arrivera à être béatifié par sa réussite de démontrer à tous ce qui est le vrai amour.

C'était un peu exagéré mais le père Thel suivit le jeu :

- Et bien, si c'est la décision général de l'église, ça peut être bien !

- Cela, et nous pourrions nous retrouver dans un donjon médiéval à Rome pour demander nos vis comme moines portant des masques noirs et introduisant des métaux au vivant rouges pour nos orifices corporels méprisés pour avoir le sacrement du mariage.

Cela n'a pas provoqué de grâce de la part du plus grand prêtre, pour être honnête : qui d'autre aurait pu lui donner grâce ?

- Père Yuto, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de dire des négativités et faites plutôt quelque chose de bien, comme d'aller préparer de la nourriture pour les nécessiteux. Dit-il en perdant patience, tandis qu'il l'envoyait en un quelconque lieu faire une tâche habituel de l'église, après tout il l'avait déjà convaincu de le rejoindre dans " sa campagne en faveur de l'inceste" qu'il avait en quelque sorte crée en compagnie du père Yuto.

Lentement, le Père Yuto hocha la tête et sorti du bureau.

Père Thel est retourné s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau derrière le bureau (N/T : Phrase extrêmement logique, je l'avoue.) pour continuer l'importante question des Kagamine, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Mon Père, c'était juste pour clarifier la situation !

C'était encore une fois Père Yuto, avec un sac en papier à la main.

- Quand j'ai dit " La classe de personne qu'ils sont ", je ne voulais pas les insulter mais je me rapportais à une autre chose ! Expliqua-t-il, en entrant de nouveau dans le bureau, en laissant dessus le sac qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour repartir en silence.

Thel, qui était encore en train de traiter les informations qu'il avait reçu, prit le sac et remarqua qu'il était un peu mince. Il ouvrit ledit sac et en sortit de son intérieur un magazine people.

Mais peu importait ce qui était, où ce qui n'y était pas. Seulement ce qui y était inscrit.

Sur la couverture du magazine était une image des jumeaux Kagamine à la mar, en maillot de bain, se tenant par la main. La partie d'en bas était marqué de grosses lettres en majuscules :

_LES JUMEAUX KAGAMINE DE VOCALOID, MOMENT INTIME A LA PLAGE. PLUS QU'UNE RELATION FRATERNEL ?_

Et en légèrement plus petit, en dessous marqué :

_Tout les ragots sur le Twincest._

Le Père reconnut les jumeaux, qui étaient des célébrités, des célébrités très connus, qui en aucun cas lors de leur visite, avaient parlés de leurs célébrités communes.

Un mot en particulier attira son attention :

_VOCALOID_

Ce mot lui semblait familier. Mais d'où ? Se demanda-t-il.

Soudainement, une idée lui traversa la tête et sortit d'un des tiroirs du bureau un ancien cellulaire qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Demanda une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

* * *

Fin du second chapitre

* * *

La N/A n'est pas vraiment utile à placer là, elle ne parle que de ses autres fictions. :3 Donc voilà, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai JAMAIS ! J'ai pas eue trop de mal à traduire, non, ça va, mais j'avais très peu de temps pour traduire ces derniers temps d'autant plus que je bosse sur papier dans deux où trois autres fictions, donc je galère assez a maintenir un rythme régulier ! Euh, pour Secret, pardon vous allez devoir patienter un peu, le temps que je commence le chapitre. En fait, j'avais fait un super truc trop bien, avec pile le truc que je voulais, que j'avais BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT noté sur le chapitre et ... J'ai effacé le chapitre. J'ai supprimé le dossier. Purée, que je suis conne. Donc, du coup, j'ai oubliée le truc trop bien que je voulais faire et je dois recommencer mon chapitre. Donc voilà, désolée !


	3. Autre Chose

N/A Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Un silence gêné régnait dans la petite pièce tandis qu'une paire de frères jumeaux s'installaient à l'opposé de l'un de l'autre, dans une position inconfortables. Ces jumeaux étaient les jumeaux Kagamine Len et Rin, identique en tout sauf le sexe. Inséparable, ils vivaient une union plus forte que celle de n'importe quel autre couple. Ils étaient frères et soeurs, partenaire romantique, car ils étaient plus que des simples frères et soeurs, ils étaient amants. Ni famille, ni amis, ils voulaient être appelés des amants. Et bien sur, ce qui les rendait si unie, était un amour unique, indestructible, immuable. Mais pas maintenant, non, pas en ce moment, car les deux étaient remplis d'anxiété et d'incertitude.

Tous deux étaient nus, car il y a quelques instant, ils avaient étés intimes comme personne d'autre, dans la grande passion des jeunes adultes, aussi profondément que leurs organes le permettaient. Et comme dans tout moment d'intimité, ils avaient atteint l'apogée de la meilleure des façons. Mais alors, pourquoi un couple, qui à l'exception d'être un couple incestueux, pouvait-il être considéré comme parfait si un silence tellement gênant, et déprimant avait prit place, silence qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a osé rompre ?

Tout simplement car cela était dû à une petite phrase que Rin avait murmuré à l'oreille de son frère Len, alors que ce dernier touchait le ciel.

Mais cela ne nous a laissé avec une autre question. Quel genre de phrase aurait dit la jeune fille blonde à son frère pour que tout un monde s'écroule, et le sien par la même occasion ? Quel genre de mots cruels et cinglant que la blonde avait libéré sans réfléchir, aurait pu provoqué la dissolution du couple le plus parfait, en l'espace d'un moment ? Seulement 6 mots.

"Je veux tomber enceinte de toi"

Et c'était tout.

Ces simples mots avaient détruits le moment privilégié que les deux avaient atteint avec une telle passion.

Comment était-ce possible de vouloir quelque chose de tellement absurde, et de tellement fou, que d'être enceinte de son propre frère ! Dans cette partie de son esprit, venait l'idée ridicule et absurde qu'eux deux pourrait procréer, qu'ils pourraient devenir parents et avoir un bébé, être une vraie famille !

Nous n'avions plus qu'à espérer que la réponse de Len sera aussi bonne que ce qu'il y a de marquer ci-dessus...

Le choc que cela avait causé, s'était répercuté dans sa phrase, car cela avait été trop, simplement trop pour son esprit, et à ce moment, dans la confusion, l'agressivité était la seule réponse qu'il avait pu produire...

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, bien sur que non ! La faute est celle qui avait oublié ce qu'était exactement leur relation, elle était celle qui a oublié que leur amour était interdit, c'était elle qui avait oublié leur relation secrète, et qu'ils n'étaient donc pas un couple normal ! Obligés de mentir en disant qu'ils étaient juste de très bons frères et sœurs, car ils s'étaient embrassés d'une manière tellement unis, qu'ils avaient dû attendre pour que les personnes autour ne puisse y voir qu'un simple baiser innocent, où qu'ils devaient attendre que plus personne ne soit à la maison pour avoir des relations sexuelles, où à défaut de pouvoir se retenir, faire l'amour en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible! Et une grosse, à moins d'interrompre le temps, impliquait un bébé, un fils et donc une famille ! Et rien de tout cela n'était permit dans une relation incestueuse ! Il était totalement illogique qu'une paire de jumeaux, soit capable d'avoir une famille, famille qui serait nait d'un amour interdit ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle, cette faute ?!

Et elle commença à se souvenir. Rin sentait toutes les conditions appliquées à sa relation défendue, ils arrivaient de nouveau à son esprit et avec cela, le désir de fonder une famille, que depuis quelques mois son subconscient lui demandait à l'aide de grands cris, ils devenaient de plus en plus lointains, plus improbables, ces désirs. Et c'était ce qui provoquait cette terrible angoisse qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, angoisse et honte par le seul fait d'avoir prononcé ces mots si idiots !

"Je veux tomber enceinte de toi"

Et merde au moment où elle a osé sortir de sa gorge, son profond désir d'être mère, d'avoir un fils de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, son frère.

Bien que la honte n'était pas absente dans Len, évidemment, elle était surement égale où même supérieure à celle de sa soeur. Parce que les choses qu'il lui avait criées, parce que c'était des cris, lui faisaient mal à lui aussi. En commençant par le fait qu'il avait provoqué une grande douleur chez sa soeur, mais ce n'était pas tout. Peut-être et seulement peut-être, la signification de ses mots avait endommagée autant celui qui les avait prononcés, et celui qui les avait reçus.

Le blond entendit un petit sanglot a à côté de lui, venant de Rin, sa Rin. L'amour de sa vie.

Il l'avait fait pleurer, et il trouvait ça impardonnable, de son propre point de vue.

Mais comment aller s'excuser ?

"Excuse moi vraiment d'avoir tout arrêté, nous allons réessayer pour que tu tombes enceinte."

C'était impossible, car comme ce qu'il fut déjà dit plus haut, il n'y avait pas de place pour cela dans une relation incestueuse.

Mais il devait faire quelque chose, quelque chose pour éviter de la perdre. La seule idée qu'elle puisse partir avec un autre homme qui lui pourrait réaliser son rêve d'être mère, le bouleversait à un tel point qu'il aurait voulu se décapiter pour se retirer cette insupportable idée de son esprit.

S'excuser sans crier serait un bon début, non ?

- Rin. Dit-il d'une voix calme, en essayant de lui prouver qu'il était plus calme à présent.

- Len. Lui répondit la blonde. Dit moi une chose. - La jeune fille se tourna ves son frère, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Comment t'imagines-tu notre relation, si nous avions encore 10 ans ?

Que veut-elle dire avec cette question ? Pensait Len.

- Je ne sais pas. Il répondit avec sincérité, car il n'en avait réellement aucune idée.

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Rin avec une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. Tu ne peux pas imaginer que notre relation, à 10 ans, ne serait pas la même ? - La fille détourna le regard, pour ne pas avoir à croiser celui de son frère - Ne peux tu même pas, t'imaginer tout le reste de notre vie en vivant un amour secret, comme si nous n'étions que de banals collégiens, qui jouaient à un jeu simple !

Le ne savait pas comment répondre. Le reste de leurs vies ? Mais depuis quand Rin pensait-elle à l'avenir ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, elle pensait toujours au moment présent, au moment où elle comptait faire quelque chose ! Mais il devait répondre, et savait que si il répondait par un mensonge, il ne serait jamais cru par quelqu'un qu'il le connaissait à la perfection, comme Rin.

- Rin, nous sommes encore très jeunes pour penser au reste de notre vie et ...

- Len ! Le coupa subitement sa soeur jumelle. Demain, nous aurons 20 ans tout les deux. A-t-elle dit en essayant de paraître raisonnable, bien qu'elle même ne pensait pas une seconde que ce qu'elle allait dire était raisonnable. : Tu ne peux rien imaginer de plus qu'une vie où nous devons nous cacher pour nous embrasser, où, une vie ou nous nous sentons comme de sales pêcheurs à chaque fois que nous avons une relation ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix accusatrice. Je veux plus que cela, Len. - Elle a relevé pour les yeux, pour voir à nouveau les belles prunelles de son frère. - Je voudrais une relation où je peux embrasser mon fiancé sur la bouche en face de tout le monde, sans recevoir d'insultes, une relation, je ne veux pas d'une relation où on nous aurions peur de fonder un avenir, de nous marier, d'avoir un fils, et j'aimerai que le fait de vivre dans une belle maison ne soit pas simplement un reste qui nous paraît irréalisable !

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Len se brise émotionnellement, et sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

- Len ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu mérites quelqu'un qui peut te donner tout cela. Dit-il tandis qu'il se levait pour s'installer confortablement au bord du lit. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui peut vraiment t'aimer, autant que tu le souhaites. - Ces paroles laissèrent Rin surprise, car elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre son frère dire ça, où même à le penser qu'il ne la méritait pas.- Tu mérites quelqu'un qui fera réalité ton rêve d'avoir une vie parfaite, une vie avec une jolie maison et un bon mari ! Quelqu'un qui peut te faire mère sans aucune crainte. - Les derniers mots furent dit avec un petit sanglot qui venait de sortir de sa gorge à ce moment.

- Ne soit pas stupide, Len !

Rin se leva et se précipita pour embrasser Len avec force.

- Comment peux-tu arriver à penser que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi !

Len ne savait pas quoi dire, les moments qui étaient supposés l'aider leurs feraient plus de mal qu'autre chose, à eux deux.

- Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te donner un enfant... Dit-il, en essayant de lui faire entendre son point de vue.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas de cela, je veux seulement être avec toi ! Cria Rin sans que la blonde ai pu le penser.

- Mais Rin...

Len ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. A un moment, sa sœur voulait quelque chose et l'instant suivant elle désirait autre chose.

- Je sais que c'est ce que je t'ai dit, oui ?

Rin bougea pour pouvoir tourner les yeux vers Len.

- Que je ne peux pas te demander quelque chose comme un fils, et que notre relation ne sera jamais acceptée par Dieu, ni par la société, ni par personne.

Rin s'arrêta de parler pour penser à ce qu'elle allait dire puis continua :

- Seulement, promets-moi une chose. Même si notre relation n'est pas acceptée, nous serons toujours ensemble. A-t-elle dit, tandis qu'elle le prenait par les mains et en le regardant dans les yeux, avec le sourire le plus sincère que ses lèvres pouvaient faire.

En ce moment, Len comprit que c'était la question qui se posait à l'époque. Rin ne voulait pas le laisser, il était simplement triste à cause de l'injustice entraîné par leur amour et comprenait parfaitement. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, en un baiser calme et doux qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour avoir un sens. Comme pour lui dire que ce serait avec elle, peu important les épreuves. Puis il appuya son front contre celui de sa soeur bien-aimée.

- Je te le promets.

Puis il l'embrassa ses lèvres à nouveau.

- Il serait meilleur pour nous que nous dormions maintenant. Dit Len, après avoir rompu le baiser plus par manque d'oxygène que par sa propre volonté. Demain c'est notre anniversaire, nous méritons de passer une bonne journée.

Tout en disant cela, il s'appuya contre le lit. Rin se coucha d'un côté et Len la prit dans ses bras avec force et tendresse, en la serrant fortement contre son corps alors qu'il caressait son dos et ses cheveux.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais, mon amour. Dit-il à l'oreille de son amour tandis qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

Mais Len ne réussit pas à s'endormir avec autant de rapidité, car dans son esprit, les choses que Rin avaient dites, toutes ces paroles faisaient la ronde dans sa tête. Le fait d'être père, d'avoir une famille, cette pensée le chamboulait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Plus tard, il s'imagina Rin qui soutenait dans ses bras un petit bébé blond aux yeux bleus, un produit de leur amour, supposément défendu. Cette image remplissait son cœur d'un bonheur incommensurable.

Au milieu de toutes ces pensées, Len s'endormit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte...

Il se réveilla avec une respiration agitée, et une grande quantité de sueur froide qui tombait sur son front. Dans ses yeux, quelques larmes de terreur et de tristesse commençaient à tomber sur ses joues.

Mais quel horrible, le plus horrible des cauchemars !

Il pensa, alors qu'il recouvrait lentement la conscience qui suivait le réveil, que les horreurs de son rêve n'étaient rien de plus que ça : des rêves.

Il a réalisé où il était, à plat ventre sur son lit, et à côté de lui la raison de son cauchemar Rin, qui dormait dans la même position que précédemment, mais cette fois serrant le bras de son frère, tandis qu'un petit filet de salive était en train de tomber lentement sur l'oreiller.

Mais pourquoi son subconscient l'avait-il amené à être témoin de l'événement qu'il craignait tant, de l'événement qui le terrorisait le plus dans la vie, événement qui n'était pas autre chose que le fait de perdre sa sœur ?

Pour l'avertir.

Il savait que ce que avait Rin quelques heures auparavant était ce qu'elle voulait, mais lui aussi, savait que Rin désirait être mère et qu'elle désirait également avoir une vie de famille normale et aimante, cela il lui était impossible de l'oublier. Il était bien conscient qu'un jour ce désir deviendrait trop fort, et que un jour, quelqu'un pourrait être disposer pour la rendre heureuse, et Len n'y pourrait alors rien.

Mais non !

Il ne fallait pas que ça se produise, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qui l'éloignerait de lui. Il serait celui qui resterait à ses côtés, le seul qui la verrait de toutes les manières (N/T : J'ai pas trop comprit cette phrase, donc j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu...)Elle était sa Rin, elle était sa sœur elle était l'amour de sa vie, elle serait la seule femme qu'il aurait pour le reste de sa vie.

Et dans ce moment, il imagina un plan pour s'assurer que tout ça ne serait pas plus qu'un simple bavardage, du moins pour Rin...

Une horloge était posée sur un bureau près du lit.

6:20 a.m

Avec un soin suprême, il fit lâcher prise à sa soeur qui tenait encore son bras et s'est glissé hors du lit, a ouvert une petite caisse qui se trouvait dans le bureau sur lequel l'horloge était et en a tiré une feuille de papier avec un petit crayon.

'' Je reviens tout à l'heure, je dois sortir un peu. Je t'aime : Ton frère Len'' Il écrivit ceci sur le papier et il alla le poser près de Rin.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour contempler sa soeur qui était profondément endormie.

Simplement parfaite. Pensa Len

Pour lui, sa soeur etait la créature la plus parfaite du monde, simplement, personne ne pouvait être comparé à elle, c'était simple.

Il sortit de sa transe, provoqué par la belle image de sa soeur tranquillement endormie, pour prendre ses vêtements qui avaient finis jetés au sol la nuit précédente, et s'habilla de la manière la plus rapide qu'il put. Une fois habillé, il sortit de la chambre.

Les faibles rayons du soleil se sont infiltrés à travers les rideaux de la chambre dans laquelle les Kagamine dormaient. Les rayons du soleil sont arrivés sur les paupières de Rin, ce qui provoqua un gêne suffisante pour qu'elle se réveilla et la première chose qu'elle nota fut une chose.

Len n'était pas à ses côtés, ce qui provoqua naturellement une réaction instantanée de crainte et d'angoisse. Après tout elle était toujours habituée à dormir à côté de Len, depuis plus d'une vie, si nous considérons la gestation dans le ventre de leur mère comme une vie. Même, quand, après être arrivé à un certain âge, ses parents leur ont assignés des lits séparés, eux deux continuaient de se rejoindre en cachette pour pouvoir dormir ensemble. Et quand ils sont entrés chez Vocaloid, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus de chance que quand ils avaient appris qu'on leur avait assigné un lit commun, qu'il pouvait partager. Par conséquent, sa préoccupation était compréhensible quant au fait de ne pas trouver sa moitié à ses côtés.

Elle commença à se déplacer dans le lit et sentit soudain un objet rugueux : une feuille.

"Frère". En lisant ce mot, elle put s'empêcher de penser à leur discussion de la nuit antérieur, mais il n'y avait pas de problème, ils s'étaient tout les deux réconciliés n'est-ce-pas? Tout ça, c'était du passé, non ? Ils recommençaient à être le couple heureux qu'ils avaient toujours étés, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bien sur que non.

Les mots prononcés de la nuit précédente ne pouvaient pas être oubliés.

Elle savait que la seule chose à faire pour s'excuser auprès de Len était de tout retirer ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet du mariage et de la famille, en disant que rien de tout cela n'importait et qu'elle n'allait plus déconner avec ces idées stupides.

Mais même elle le croyait.

Seriez-vous vraiment prêt à oublier le rêve d'une belle maison à la maison, avec votre bien aimé mari (dans le cas de Rin, son bien aimé mari Len.), et en plus, trois, quatre voir cinq enfants ?

Pour Len, bien que si.

Après être arrivé à cette conclusion, elle observa l'horloge et vit qu'il était 9:30. Elle se leva, chercha ses sous-vêtement que Len avait jetés sur le sol durant la nuit précédente, et les enfila. Puis elle chercha sa robe, qui était dans son armoire et l'enfila aussi. Enfin, elle chercha ses sandales qui était en dessous du lit et sorti par la porte de la chambre.

Elle descendit l'escalier de la main dans laquelle elle et son frère, ainsi que tout les autres Vocaloids vivaient, pour finalement atteindre un grand salon. Elle fit glisser sa main droite des escaliers, et entra dans la cuisine, une cuisine très grande avec des mosaïques blanches qui couvraient le sol et les murs.

La matinée était nuageuse et froide à cause de la saison dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement, et la maison était assez sombre.

Après être entré dans la cuisine, Rin se rapprocha jusqu'à trouver une corbeille qu'on pouvait qualifier de fruitier puisqu'il y avait plein d'oignons, une boîtes de glaces, des canettes de bières, du thon, et quelques autres produits organiques appartenant aux autres Vocaloids. Elle chercha entre toutes ces choses et finit par trouvée de délicieuses oranges, ses favorites.

Elle commença à éplucher les oranges en pensant à quelque chose de gentil qu'elle pourrait dire à Len, quand le son d'un véhicule à moteur se fit entendre dans la cuisine. La blonde sortit rapidement de ladite cuisine pour se retrouver dans la salle principale (en outre le salon)jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée, pour voir qui était en train d'arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, et montra à Rin ce qu'elle voulait voir : C'était Len qui était de retour.

Le blond regarda un moment sa soeur avant de réagir :

- Rin, tu es levée ! S'écria le jeune Kagamine, avec un petit peu d'inquiétude.

- Il est neuf heures du matin passé, si je ne me levais pas, je passais ma journée au lit. A répondu Rin, un peu comme une reproche, en indiquant l'heure comme si ce fut la chose la plus logique au monde.

- J'y ai passé tant de temps, sérieusement ? Se questionna lui même le blond, il avait été tellement occupé dans son activité qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de regarder l'heure.

Len commença à avancer vers la cuisine, en laissant son gilet sur le porte-manteau et arriva près de l'endroit où se trouvait sa soeur, mais resta à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le silence gêné se hissa dans le regard des deux jeunes lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas résolus tous les problèmes de la nuit précédente ?

Apparemment, non.

Tous les deux savaient qu'ils avaient commis des erreurs, et qu'ils avaient grand intérêts à les résoudre si ils ne voulaient pas perdre la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Rin fut celle qui parla en premier.

- Len, pardonne moi. Dit la jeune blonde subitement.

Cette excuse surprit le jumeau de Rin, et il demanda donc pour elle disait cela.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Bien sur que si je dois m'excuser ! Expliqua Rin. Je suis celle qui fait de notre couple, un couple incestueux, ce qui n'est pas supposé être une relation normal. -Elle s'arrêta un peu, pour penser à la manière correcte pour formuler toutes ces choses.- Ce que je dis, c'est que, c'était une idée stupide de penser avoir une famille et me marier et tout ça. Pense-y ! En étant frères et soeurs, comment seraient-ils nos enfants ? Auraient-ils plusieurs têtes, où un seul oeil, quelque chose dans ce genre là ? - Elle essayait de paraître drôle, pour détendre l'atmosphère mais la vérité était que ces mots qui avaient quittés sa gorge la faisait souffrir comme si ces mots étaient du poison.- Mais tu m'as rappelé que ça ne sera jamais possible. -Etait-ce une excuse où une réprimande ?- En fin de compte, je crois que c'est bien mieux ainsi. Image toi dans quelque années, quand pour le reste du monde nous serons célibataires alors qu'en réalité nous sommes amoureux. N'est-ce pas ... Excitant ? Termina Rin en prenant un ton empreint de désir sexuel, pour améliorer les choses. Et peut-être après cela, ils recommenceraient à être intimes, et pourraient continuer leurs vies avec cet amour secret et défendu, que le reste du monde ignorait.

Len resta statique, sur place. Comment était-ce possible de dire des choses comme celles-ci ? Il y avait seulement quelques heures, leurs idées d'une bonne vie était tout à fait à l'opposé de cela ! Il se rendit compte que les choses qu'il avait faites et dites avaient changées l'opinion de sa soeur.

- Non, Rin, je suis celui qui doit s'excuser car en réalité, je veux avoir une famille avec toi. Dit en Len en essayant de paraître le plus tranquille possible, alors qu'au fond, il avait les nerfs complètements agités par ce qu'il allait faire, et cela le mettait en pièce.

Rin n'aurait pas pu être plus impressionnée, c'était forcément une confusion !

- Mais tu as dit hier...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit hier. Len s'empressa de couper la parole à sa soeur jumelle, pour éviter de raviver tout souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il allait dire prochainement, histoire ne pas donner une fausse impression à Rin et la perdre pour toujours. Tu vois Rin, au début, toutes ces idées de mariage, les enfants; et autres choses tout aussi importantes, tout cela me faisait peur, c'était ça : tout à coup, l'idée que toi et moi étions responsables d'une autre vie, et bien tu sais comment est vu l'inceste, toi et moi sommes en danger et le fait d'avoir un enfant ne sera pas du tout bien vu par les autres, ça ne leur sera pas agréable et ce sera donc un danger pour nous mais aussi pour notre fils.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé "notre fils" lui avaient causé une sensation très étrange, sensation qui lui faisait un peu mal au coeur. Puis il reprit :

- Et tout de suite avec cette affaire chez Vocaloid, je ne crois que pas que l'inceste plaise à notre manager, ni au cadre des dirigeants des disques (N/T : Cette phrase a t elle un sens ? O_O)... -Maintenant il était celui qui était raisonnable-Rin, Rin, tout ce que nous devons avoir pour une vie heureuse, c'est à dire une belle maison, un mariage stable, et plusieurs enfants, tout cela forme un long chemin à suivre pour pouvoir y parvenir et je veux aller sur ce chemin avec toi.

Tout en disant cela, le blond commença à marcher vers sa soeur mais avant d'arriver devant elle, il s'agenouilla, se retenant sur un genou.

- Len, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda avec surprise, la plus grande Kagamine, après le discours de son frère.

- Je passe la première étape. Répondit Len, en tirant une petite boîte en velours pourpre de sa poche et l'étendant vers sa soeur. Il appuya sur un petit bouton que seule sa soeur pouvait voir puisqu'elle était devant la boîte. La pression sur le bouton procéda à l'ouverture de la boîte, et à l'intérieur, il y avait, une belle petite bague en argent.

- Rin, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Rin ne put réagir ne put réagir tout de suite, et pendant un moment, elle s'était dit qu'une vie sans amour serait peut-être bien pour elle et maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'un "oui je le veux"pour qu'elle devienne la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mais apparemment le corps ne lui donna pas la possibilité de réagir comme elle le souhaitait et ce fut sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, non c'étaient des larmes de joies !

Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'impression que donna Rin à Len, bien au contraire.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"Pensa Len tandis qu'il commençait à se lever.

- Rin, je suis tellement désolé j'ai pensé que...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car, sans prévenir, sa jumelle se libéra de sa surprise et le jeta sur le sol, et se retrouva assise sur son ventre.

- Mais bien sur que je veux t'épouser ! Oui, je le veux ! Oui, je le veux ! Oui, je le veux ! Oui, je veux me marier avec toi, mon Len ! Cria-t-elle avec excitation, alors qu'elle embrassait Len sur les lèvres et le serrait dans ses bras en essayant de lui prouver son amour éternel et sa gratitude.

Après la petite fête de la blonde, les jumeaux s'assirent sur le sol, Rin encore sur Len. Elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, et ils s'embrassaient. Après s'être séparés à cause du manque d'oxygène, ils continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient rien contempler de plus beau. Après cela, Rin prit le petit anneau de la boîte et le plaça sur son annulaire, en l'observant pour savoir si il se voyait bien.

- C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire, Len. Dit Rin d'une voix qui montrait de la tendresse et de la gratitude.

"Cadeau d'anniversaire ?"Pensa Len. "J'ai oublié le cadeau de Rin !"

- Oui, c'est ton cadeau. Répondit Len avec hâte, pour empêcher que Rin ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien acheté.

Ainsi, Len et Rin s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre et durant les mois suivants, leurs vies fut bien plus heureuse qu'avant. Ils gardaient bien sur leur amour incestueux secret. Bien sur, ils se sentaient toujours un peu coupable de faire ces choses pourtant interdites aux yeux des autres, mais après tout, ils allaient se marier, et cette promesse était unique, car c'était une promesse et rien d'autre n'auraient plus les rendre plus heureux.

Cependant, dans l'esprit des deux, une grande consternation continuait d'exister.

Il n'y aucune façon pour qu'ils puissent se marier.

La loi japonaise était faite pour empêcher ces genres de mariages, et donc trouver une solution était une révélation à elle seule.

Sans parler de pouvoir faire un mariage religieux, car il n'y avait aucun prêtre dans le monde qui aurait le culot de marier un couple de pêcheurs dans la maison de Dieu !

Ils avaient même essayés de trouver une religion dans laquelle ce genre de mariage était accepté, mais cela ne marchait pas parce qu'ils avaient grandis avec un père qui leur avait enseignés la religion catholique et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui pouvaient les faire sortir de cette éducation.

L'engagement était fait, mais ne pouvait pas être accompli.

Ce ne fut que quelques mois après la demande en mariage de Len, que Rin tomba enceinte de son propre frère.

Et pour une fois, le monde s'écroula. Pas pour des raison économiques, bien sûr, après avoir appartenu à un groupe tel que Vocaloid, a eux deux, leurs revenus et économies étaient suffisante pour soutenir une famille japonaise de 20 personnes, et tout ça grâce à l'intelligence dans le choix des contrats qu'effectuait la maison de disque et les patrons.

La raison pour laquelle leur monde s'écroula était parce qu'à ce moment-là, tous deux avaient vraiment cru que leur fils pourrait naître et grandir dans une famille unie, avec un vrai amour, mais pas l'amour qui était interdit, celui là était "mal".

Par chance, ils trouvèrent une personne unique, un prêtre, dont le seul pêché était le fait qu'il ne blâmait pas la fornication et l'inceste, parce que ce prêtre pouvait voir au-delà du préjugé cruel qui entourait l'amour incestueux, parce qu'il ne jugeait pas sans connaître.

Certes, la route qui les attendait pour réaliser ce rêve d'une vie heureuse qu'ils souhaitaient tant serait très longue et difficile, ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à tout le monde autour d'eux. Mais ils ne seraient pas seuls, car à leur côté, serait tous ceux qui croit vraiment que l'amour est pour tout le monde...

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

N/T : Ouah ! Ce chapitre est vraiment trop trop long ! Entre écrire ma collab avec Chiaki (notre compte commun est CompoteCrevette), écrire le début d'Oublie Moi Aime Moi et traduire cette fiction j'avais de quoi m'occuper ! ^^ En tout cas, j'aime traduire et j'espère que je le fait de la manière la plus compréhensible qu'il soit pour vous ! :)


End file.
